jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Asti01/Los Smoczego Jeźdźca...
Witajcie drodzy czytelnicy!! Oto przedwami Astrid Hofferson 230 ! Powracam do was jako Asti01 ( dawniej Czarna Wilczyca20) To opowiadanie dedykuję mojej przyjaciółce Lśniącej. A teraz kochani do informacji XD ''- Akcja zacznie się gdy Czkawka przyjdziena świat, a skończy gdy Czkawka będzie miał około 30 lat'' ''- Będzie Ognista Burza ( Kiedy indziej wstawię okładkę i różne zdjęcia XD)'' ''- Będzie Drago'' ''- Przewiduję drugą część ;)'' No to co bierzemy się do roboty? Oczywiście że tak !! XD Prolog Los jest różny, nieraz nas rani nieraz leczy. czasami dzięki niemu mamy sławę i szczęście, a czasami wieczne pogonie, ucieczki. Jaki naprawdę jest los? Nikt nie wie. Każdy los jest inny, tak samo jak każdy człowiek jest inny, niepowtarzalny. Może zechceie wysłuchać historii pewnego chłopca? Los raz dawał mu szczęście, raz rozpacz i żal... Jeśli jesteście ciekawi opowieści o jego życiu zapraszam... Nexty postaram wstawiać co tydzień :) ''1. ''Porwanie Na wyspie zwanej Berk na świat przyszedł długo oczekiwany syn wodza. Może i był synem wodza, leczbył kruchy i słaby. Chłopczyk o imieniu Czkawka urodził się za wcześnie, jego rodzice bali się że malec nie da rady przeżyć. Wieczorem Valka- matka Czkawki czuwała zmęczona nad kołyską chłopca. Czkawka smacznie spał, lecz Valka bała się, że jej kochany synek może nie przeżyć do następnego ranka... Do kobiety podszedł dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna - Stoick Ważki, wódz plemienia Wandali. Objął żonę i spojrzał na nią zmartwiony, a potem na syna. Jego twarz posmutniała jeszcze bardziej, gdy rudobrody zobaczył swojego kochanego synka być może walczącego o życie... - Val...- Wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie- Jesteś zmęczona idź spać proszę cię-dokończył szeptem mężczyzna. - Och Stoick, a jeśli on już jutro się nie obudzi?- spytała męża szeptem chamując płacz. - Niebój się Valka, napewno przeżyje, to nasz syn, zobazysz kiedyś stanie się najsilniejszy ze wszystkich, dokona wielkich czynów, będzie wspaniałym wodzem- Stoick uspokoił tymi słowami trochę żonę i uśmiechnął się lekko- zobaczysz- dodał. Kobieta o pięknych zielonych oczach uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła się do Stoicka. Ucałowała w czoło swego synka i poszła z męzem do ich sypialni. Valka nie wiedziała kiedy zasnęła. ******************************************************************* - Panie jaki mamy plan?- spytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna odziany na czarno. - Płyncie do wioski Berk i zabieżcie syna Stoicka- powiedział potężny mężczyzna z czarnymi dredami i licznymi bliznami na twarzy.- już!- krzyknął, a czarnowłosy podskoczył po czym udał się po swoich wojowników. Wszyscy byli ubrani na czarno, wojowników było pięciu. Wszyscy wsiedni do łodzi i odepchnęli ją od brzegu. - Panowie czeka nas długa droga- oznajmił przywódca- Berk jest kilka dni drogi stąd, mamy zapasy?- zapytał, a któryś z mężczyzn wskazał na kilka toreb z jedzeniem i wodą- Dobrze- odparł po chwili spojrzał w przestrzeń przed sobą.- Dopadnę cię synu wodza- wysyczał i zaśmiał się cicho oraz złowrogo. Przepraszam, że takie krótkie, ale pisałam to około godziny 22 więc za bardzo mi się nie chciało, ale mam adzieję, że wystarczy :) Next może uda mi się wstawić jutro, a jak ni to postaram się wstawić za tydzień. Ktoś się domyśla kim jest dowódca tej zarnej zgrai? XD Dedykt dla Szczerbek25 i Użytkownik Wiki 1 haha Szczerbek25 napisałaś trzy osoby ale grunt że była wśród nich prawidłowa osoba :)) A teraz zapraszam na next!! :D ********************* Mały chłopczyk był coraz słabszy. Malec mógł odejść w każdej chwili... Lecz Czkawka walczył ze śmiercią, ale zaczynał przegrywać. Chłopiec miał już wydać ostatnie tchnienie, lecz wokół niego zaświeciło się niebieskie światło, które zmieniło się po chwili w Nocną Furię. Smocza dusza zaczęła latać mokół malca. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka i pokręciła głową naswój sposób. Duch zamienił się w niebieski dym i wleciał do otwartych, suchych ust Czkawki. Chłopiec otworzył od razu oczy. Były one inne niż wcześniej... Były to smocze oczy, wypełniły sie one zielonym kolorem, a źrenice zwężyły się. Przepraszam że takie krótkie ale niemiałam czasu napisać dłuższego, bo ciocia zaraz przyjeżdża... Dedykty przełożę na następny next. Naprawdę przepraszam, obiecuję że następnym razem wstawię coś dłuższego Pa '' ''Piszcie komy tylko szczere!! :)) Haha a jednak udało mi się wejść jeszcze dzisiaj!! Serdecznie więc zapraszam na ciąg dalszy i jak już mówiłam dedykt dla Szczerbek25 i Użytkownik Wiki 1 W serce Czkawki wstąpiła smocza siła, która wygrała pojedynek ze śmiercią. Chłopiec mógł spać spokojnie, bowiem smocza dusza miała go w opice... 'Kilka dni później...' Rodzice Czkawki byli bardzo szczęśliwi, z powodu tak nagłego przypływu siły do ich syna. Maluch tętnił energią. Do syna podszedł Stoick. - No cześć synku- przywitał się. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do ojca i chwycił jedo rudą brodę w swoje drobne, delikatne rączki. Stoick zaśmiał się głośno i pogilgotał synka, dzięki czemu uwolnił swoją brodę z rąk malucha. Do nich podeszła Valka, położyła rękę na ramieniu męża i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wódz Wandali niespodziewanie pochwycił żonę w ramiona i uniósł w górę obracając się kilka razy wokół własnej osi. - Będziemy jedną, wielką i szczęśliwą rodziną- oznajmił Stoick, wziął syna na rękę i przytulił go wraz z zielonooką. Szkoda że nie wiedział jakie niebezpieczeństwo czycha na Małego chłopca... Wieczorem... Gdy wioska pogrążyła się w głębokim śnie, pięciu mężczyzn podążyło w stronę domu wodza. Nic na razie im nie przeszkadzało, no właśnie... na razie po jakimś czasie, gdy dowódca wspinał się po ścianie za pomocą noży do pokoju syna wodza, na jego ramieniu usiadł jastrząb ( Mieli tam jastrzębie?) z przywiązaną karteczką do nogi. Czarnowłosy odwiązał liścik i zaczął czy''tać: Zapomniałem wam powiedzieć- weźcie jeszcze kilka przypadkowych dzieciaków, przydadzą nam się do armii. Nie zawiedźcie mnie, bo inaczej będziecie musieli przyjąć karę!! Drago Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę na myśl co może go spotkać za niewykonane zadanie. - Chłopcy- zwrócił się do towarzyszy- Idźcie do najbliższych domów i weźcie dzieciaki, pięć raczej wystarczy...- powiedział. Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na ,,tak'' i ruszyli do najbliższych domów, tymczasem czarnowłosy wspiął się po ścianach do domu wodza i popatrzył na jego jedynego syna, który w tej chwili smacznie spał. Czarnowłosy wziął go i zeskoczył bezszelestnie na ziemię. Reszta wojowników zebrała się z jeszcze pięcioma dziećmi, w tym dwoma dziewczynkami, która jedna była bliźniaczką blond włosego chłopca Mężczyzna wyjął z sakiewki skrawek papieru i ołówek po czym zaczął pisać:'' Panie Mamy dzieciaki, sześcioro dzieci, znajdują się wśród nich dwie dziewczęta i bliźniki- chłopak i druga dziewczyna. Bestial. Bestial przywiązał list do nogi jastrzębia, który po kilku sekundach stał się niewidoczny na tle nocnego nieba. Pracownicy Drago Krwawdonia bezszelestnie ruszyli w stronę swojej łodzi i odpłynęli w kierunku swojej wyspy. ''Wiem wiem krótkie (znowu) ale miałam wyznaczony czas, więc wiecie... Zostaw po sobie ślad, napisz komentarz!! :) O rany... Niedawno wróciłam z imprezy :) Uhhhh... Ale mnie nogi bolą, ( jednak wciąż wystarczająco się nie wytańczyłm XD) Piszę dla was nexta na miękkim łóżeczku, a nogi sobie odpoczywają... XD Rano... - Stoick!!- po domu rozniósł się krzyk Valki. Wódz Wandali pobiegł czym prędzej do pokoju Czkawki, a to co tam zobaczył przeraziło go. Valka klęczała przed pustym łóżeczkiem dziecka i płakała żełośnie ( żałośnie to mało powiedziane). - Stoick...- szepnęła łamiącym się głosem- Ktoś porwał Czkawkę- szepnęła znowu. Rudobrody poczuł łzy napływające mu do oczu. Również padł na kolana i przytulił żonę z całej siły. - Nie martw się Val, znajdziemy naszego synka choćby nie wiem no- powiedział pewny siebie. - A jeśli Czkawka nie żyje? Jeśli już nigdy go nie znajdziemy?A nawet jeśli znajdziemy, to nie poznamy go?- Valka zadawała pytania mężowi. - Nie mów tak- zaczął- Napewno nic mu nie jest, czuję to...- Mężczyzna przycisnął zielonooką mocniej do siebie. Nagle z dworu dało się słyszeć przeraźliwe krzyki ,, Moja córka zniknęła!'' albo ,, Gdzie mój syn?!'' Stoick jako wódz wioski wybiegł na zewnątrz. Nie zdąrzył przekroczyć progu, a wokół niego zebrali się zrozpaczeni rodzice Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpadki, Śledzika i Astrid. - Co się stało?- zapyta Ródowłosy. - Ktoś porwał nasze dzieci!- krzyknęła Lizbeth- mama Astrid. Wszyscy poparli ją skinięcciemigłowy. - Czkawkę też ktoś porwał...- Valka zjawiła się znikąd. - Ale po co komu nasze dzieci?!- wrzasnął Sączyślin- ojciec Sączysmarka. Na to wódz nie znalazł odpowiedzi. Kilka dni później na Wyspie Sztormów... - Panowie dopływamy!- krzyknął Bestial. Wszyscy uradowali się, nie musieli już dłużej niańczyć tych dzieciaków... Po pewnym czasie dobili do brzegu. W kilka sekund wojownicy pobiegli do władcy- Drago Krwawdonia, by to on zajął się dziećmi. - I co?- zapytał czarnowłosy potężny mężczyzna wojowników, gdy ci przekroczyli próg twierdzy. - Przynieśliśmy dzieciaki- odpowiedział jeden z nich. Drago podszedł do śpiących maluchów i obejrzał ich dokładnie. - Który to syn wodza?- zapytał. - Tan panie.- odpowiedział mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, oraz piwnych oczach wskazując na owiniętego w iedźwiedzią skórę szatyna. Przywódca zaśmiał się szyderczo. - On?- zapytał nie kryjąc zdziwienia i rozbawienia. Ponownie się zaśmiał. Śmiecz obudził syna wodza. Wszyscy zgromadzeni spodziewali się, że zacznie płakać, lecz to się nie stało. Chłopczyk był bardzo spokojny, patrzył z uśmiechem po tworzach wszystkich wikingów. Mężczyzna z dredami podszedł do chłopczyka trąc brodę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Po chwili przypatrywania się wytrzeszczył oczy. Zgromadzeni byli zdziwieni zachowaniem swojego dowódcy. - Smocza dusza...- szepnął- Będzie z ciebi kiedyś najleprzy wojownik- dodał. - Weżcie dzieciaki do ich ,,pokoi'' i opiekujcie się nimi- rozkazał i odwróciłsię. Jego poddani szybko poszli zanieść dzieciaki do tych ,, pokoi'' Tyle wystarczy? Urwałam specjalnie w tym miejscu, ponieważ chciałabym wiedzieć, czy ktoś z was da radę zgadnąć co zobaczył Drago, że poznał, że Czkawka posiada smoczą duszę? Trudne pytanie co? I właśnie o to chodzi!! :)) Next: Może jutro, a może po jutrze... '' ''Hejka przybywam z nextem, więc dedykt ślę do Szczerbek25 za odgadnięcie duuuużej części zagatki Tak więc zapraszam :) Luknijcie na moją okłdkę, sama rysowałam ;) A cóż takiego Krwawdoń zobaczył w oczach cgłopca? Otóż jeśli ktoś naprawdę dobrze się przyjrzał mógł zobaczyć jak w oczach niemowlaka przemieszczeł się mały, niebieski smok- Nocna Furia. Dusza Nocnej Furii jest najsilniejsza ze wszystkich dusz. Drago od bardzo długiego czasu nie widział człowieka o smoczej duszy. Ostatnio widział pewnego blond włosego mężczyznę o piwnych oczach, w którego oczach przemieszczała się czerwona dusza Koszmara Ponocnika. Było to wiele lat temu, kiedy Drago był jeszcze małym chłopcem. Tamten wiking był silny tak jak Ponocnik... O rany! Znowusz za krótkie! przepraszam naprawdę, ale byłam zająta okładką do bloga i czas tak szybko mi zleciał :( Postaram się jutro coś dodać, ale nie obiecuję... Hah i udało mi się wejść, brawo ja XD A więc tak informuję: Będzie akcja ;) i brutalne momenty ( nawet bardzo brutalne) i właśnie teraz mi się przypomniało jak dostałam po raz 5 piłką w twarz, a czemu piąty? Bo pierwszy raz oberwałam od kuzyna, potem trzy razy od kolegi i ten piąty raz od drugiego koleszki z klasy XD Już jak do mnie potrzedł miałam mu przywalić z plaskacza, ale się powstrzymałam, bo to po części była moja wina... No dobra koniec opowiadania bolesnych historii bierzemy się do pisania :) Ten chłopak,mógł by być jego przepustką do władzy... Wystarczyłoby go tylko odpowiednio podszkolić... Drago po chwili przemyśleń postanowił, że będzie szkolił syna wodza przez więcej czasu niż inne dzieciaki, Drago postanowił, że zmieni to chucherko w służącą mu niszczycielską maszynę... Krwawdoń zaśmiał się złowieszczo i ruszył w stronę ciemnego korytarza by po chwili rozpłynąć się w mroku. Na Berk... Cała wioska szukała dzieci 5 nieszczęsnych par... Przeszukali całą wyspę, by znaleźć porywacza, lecz nie znaleźli niczego oprucz kilku ciemno- brązowych prawie czarnych prawdopodobnie jastrzębich... Stoick znów poczuł łzy w oczach. Spojrzał w niebo i przetarł oczy dółonią. - Znajdę cię Czkawka, znajdę te wszystkie dzieci... Choćby nawet przyszłoby mi szukać przez lata- wyszeptał, a jego słowa poniósł w nieznane wiatr- Obiecuję- dodał szeptem. 15 lat później... Wyspa Sztormów... ( wszyscy wyglądają jak w race to the edge) Perspektywa Drago Patrzyłem z zadowoleniem na trenyjących wojowników. Astrid właśnie rzuciła się w stronę Czkawki z toporem, lecz ten odbił cios tarczą odpycghając ją. Tym razem to Czkawka ruszył do ataku na blondynkę skoczył w jej stronę, lecz tamta odskoczyła w bok niestety Czkawka był od niej szybszy i po sekundzie snalazł się przed nią wymierzając cios. Astrid sparowała go wstała szybko i wskoczyła na jego plecy waląc go po głowie, ta walka zaczyna przypominać bójkę małych dzieci o zabawkę... Mój najleprzy uczeń chwycił ją za nadgarstki i zrzucił sobie z pleców, przez co Astrid wylądowała na ziemi, po chwili przygniecona nogą Czkawki. Dobra tyle wystarczy,jeśli ktoś chce to może zgadnąć co się dalej stanie... Komentarze mile widziane :) Zacząłem cicho klaskac, Czkawka zdjął nogę z klatki piersiowej Astrid i pomógł jej wstać po czym spojrzał w moją stronę. - Brawo znów spisałeś się na medal- pochaliłem go - Możecie iść- dodałem. Skłonili się lekko i wyszli, a na arenę weszła kolejna para- Sączysmark kontra Mieczyk. 2. Astrid, czasami mam tego wszystkiego dość... Per. Czkawki - Świetnie ci poszło- pochwaliłamnie Astrid- moja najleprza przyjaciółka. - Ehhh... Astrid, czasami mamtego wszystkiego dość- wyznałem cich. Przystanęła i stanęła przede mną. - Czkawka masz sławę, uznanie, przyjaciół, mnie...- powiedziała patrząc mi głęboko w oczy i łapiąc za ręce. Uśmiechnąłem się mimo wolnie a onaodwzajemniła uśmiech. Przytuliłem ją do siebie, lekko zaskoczona odwzajemniła po chwili przytulasa. - Dziękuję Astrid- wyszeptałem jej we włosy, a ona w odpowiedzi przytuliła mnie do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Ohhhh... Ja tak was bardzo przepraszam że takie krótkie, ale ręka mnie cholernie boli i nie mogę już dalej pisać Ała... '' Ten ból to pewnie przez tą dzisiejszą siatkówke...'' Piszcie komy :) i ładyjcie mi wene, bo może jutro coś dodam ale nie jestem pewna ;) '' ''No jak mówiłam next dzisiaj :)) Dedykt dla Lisicy01 i wszystkich moich czytelników :) Zapeaszam serdecznie Kiedy skończyliśmy przytulasy poszliśmy w stronę naszych pokoi. Każdy jest taki sam: Wielkie, ciężkie drzwi, kamienna podłoga, sufit i ściany. Po prawej stronie pokoju stoi łóżko, po lewej biórko, a przy drzwiach szafa. Za okami kraty i nieprzyjemny krajobraz pokrytej mgłą ziemi i zimnych wód, których fale zatopią każdy statek... Westchnąłem i ruszyłem w stronę okna. Popatrzyłem w dal, nigdy nie byłem tam dalej... Ciągle siedzę w tej norze... nieraz cgcę z tąd uciec i już nigdy nie wracać. Nie wiem jak wygląda świat poza morzem. Westchnąłem po raz kolejny i walnąłem się na łóżko, gapiąc się w sufit. - To nie ma sensu...- wyszeptałem sam do siebie i zamknąłem na chwilę oczy. Jednak nie dane mi było odpocząć, ponieważ ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Nawet nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć a ten ktoś sam się wprosił... Kimże on był? Mogłem się tego domyślić- Astrid. Tylko ona i Drago pozwalają sobie na wchodzenie do mojego pokoju bez MOJEGO pozwolenia. - Coś się stało?- zapytałem nie patrząc na nią. - Nie.- odpowiedziała. No super (sarkazm) wprasza się do mojego pokoju bez pozwolenia i bez powodu akurat wtedy, gdy chcę pomyśleć. - Serio?- zapytałem z niedowieżeniem. - Nie- zaczęła się śmiać - Mogłem się tego po tobie spodziewać- mruknąłem i spojrzałem na próbującą opanować śmiech przyjaciółkę. - To co się stało?- zapytałem i spojrzałem na nią wyczekująco. - Mistrz chce z tobą pogadać- odpowiedziała już całkiem opanowana. Przetarłem twarz dłonią czego on znowu chce? - Gdzie on jest?- zadałem kolejne pytanie - W swojej komnacie. - odpowiedziała. Nic już nie mówiąc ruszyłem w stronę komnaty Drago. Dotarłem do obitych smoczą skórą drzwi i zapykałem. - Wejdź- usłyszałem krótką komendę. Otworzyłem powoli drzwi i pierwsze co ujrzałem to Drago siedzącego na wielkim, drewnianym krześle tyłem do mnie. Wiedział że to ja. - Usiądź Czkawka- wskazał ręką na krzesło na przeciw niego. Wykonałem polecenie. Chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu dopóki nie odezwał się Drago: - Czkawka, jesteś dobrze wyszkolony, wystarczająco dobrze abym powierzył ci pewną ważną misję- spojrzał namnie czekając na to co powiem. - ... Tyle może być? Ttoś się domyśla reakcji Czkawki. Aha i wejdźcie na bloga mojej kuzynki Filo: Filowa głupawka XD Bo mi spokoju nie da... XD No hej, hej, hej zapraszam na nowy next :) Sorry za tak dłuuuugą nieobecność, ale cóż szkoła, nauka, dom, brat... A dedykt dla Optimusa Prime 0.3 za odgadnięcie części zagadki Jeszcze jedno: Wspomóżcie stronę :-3 I przeczytajcie bloga: *Los Smoczego Jeźdźca Wikia *Czas wolności... - Jaka to misja panie-?- zapytałem próbując brzmieć poważnie, lecz w środku cieszyłem się jak małe dziecko, że w końcu zobaczę inną wyspę... Drago zaśmiał się cicho i spojrzał na mnie. - Twoim zadaniem jest popłynąć na Berk i zabić wodza, Stoicka Ważkiego. To rudobrody, wysoki wiking, zapewne go rozpoznasz.- Jego głos brzmiał bardzo poważnie...- Chyba dasz radę wykonać tę misję sam?- zapytał, a ja pokiwałem twierdząco głową- A jeśli nie wykonasz zadania zostaniesz surowo ukarany zrozumiano?- zapytał groźnie. Przełknąłem ślinę na myśl co może mi zrobić Drago... Lepiej nie mówić.../- I naweyt nie myśl o ucieczce, bo z pewnością ci się nie uda- dodał. Kiwnłem ponownie głową i wycofałem się. Pognałem do pokoju, i ujryaem w nim Astrid siedycom na moim łóżku. - I co ci powiedział- zapytała - Że mam płynąć na Berk i załatwić ich wodza- odpowiedziałem. Astrid byla zachwycona... - Wow, nareszcie zwiedzisz jakąś inną wyspę, mogę płynąć z tobą?- I zrobiła te swoje słodkie oczka, którym nie można się oprzeć... - Przykro mi Astrid, ale muszę wykonać tę misję solo- uśmiech zszedł jej z twarzy. Potem pomogła mi się spakować. W dzień namierzę wodza, a w nocy zabiję... U Drago...( perspektywa narrator) Drago przywołał jednego ze swoich wojowników. - Bestial popłyniesz za Czkawką na Berk razem ze Asesino ( Hisz. zabójca) i będziesz go obserwował. Chcę przeprosić że takie krótkie, ale niestety każą mi kończyć, możliwe że next jutro ;3 Piszajcie komy Evee... No więc Optimus się pytał, czemu Bestial służy Drago, otóż Bestial według mojej historii został wygnany z wyspy przez Albrehta, a z jakiej przyczyny sama nwm XD Per. Czkawki Podleciał do mnie Asesino, gdy miałem już wypływać. Podał mi jakiś pakunek. Odwinąłem papier i moim oczom ukazał się czarny jak noc sejmitar z wygraderowaną Nocną Furią na ostrzu. Była tam też jakaś karteczka. To prezent z okazji twojej pierwszej misji. Nie zawiedź mnie. Drago No, nigdy nie dostawałem od niego prezentów... Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i odepchnąłem łódkę od brzegu. Na Berk... Wedłóg map to tutaj... Słońce zaczyna powoli chować się za chorysontem... Zaparkowałem (XD) swoją łódkę na plaży sporo oddalonej od wioski, i ruszyłem wypełnić misję. Wyspa jest cudowna, ale nie czs na zachwycanie się widokami. Trzeba zabić wodza... Dotarłem do krawędzi lasu. Schowałem się w krzakach i niezuważony obserwowałem ludzi. Jest!! Mam wodza... Ten rudy co mu wszyscy ustępują drogi. Teraz wystarczy tutaj siedzieć po cichu, mieć nadzieję, że cię nie zobaczą i wypatrzeć gdzie wódz mieszka... Siedziałem w tych krzakach chyba godzinę... Nareszcie wódz idzie do domu... Mieszka niedaleko mojej kryjówki. Rozejrzałem się czynikogo w pobliżu nie ma. Czysto. Powoli wyszedłem z krzaków i pokierowałem się w stronę domu wodza przechadzając się w cieniu domów i co chwilę się rozglądając. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje... Spojrzałem na okno przez które widoczne było jedyne światło, zobaczyłem cień wodza szykującego się do spoczynku. Nie wie jednak, że mu załatwię wieczny spoczynek... Ale niewiem czy aby na pewno... Kiedy w domu zapanował mrok, szybko wspiąłem się po bluszczy do okna w pokoju wodza. W łóżku spał wódz i jakaś kobieta, pewnie jego żona... Ostrożnie i bezszelestnie wślizgnąłem się do domu i podeszłęm do Stoicka z czarnym sejmitarem w ręku. To ta chwila... Lecz coś musiało koniecznie to zepsuć... Stanąłem na jednej w desek kóra zaskrzypiała głośno. Stoick zerwał się z łóżka, a gdy mnie zauważył od razu na mnie skoczył. Kobieta patrzyła na to zszokowana. - Val leć po Pyskacza, on może byc niebezpieczny!- krzyknął. No jasne, że jestem niebezpieczny, a co ty myślisz?! Kobieta zwana Val pobiegła po tego kolesia... Szarpałem się ile wlezie, ale on trzymał mnie mocno. Na nic się nie zdadzą moje umiejętności bojowe, kiedy jestem przyciśnięty do podłogi... Per. Bestiala Czkawka wpakował się w kłopoty... A jakże inaczej? Czemu ja nie dostałem tej misji? - Asesino, pomóż Czkawce- wydałem komendę, a czarny jak noc jastrząb ruszył w stronę miejsca zamieszania. Per. Czkawki Trzymali mnie bardzo mocno. I wódz i ten cały Pyskacz. Do domu wodza chyba zbiegła się cała wioska... Wśród tłumu dostrzegłem jakąś czarnowłosą dziemczynę, o olwkowych oczach... Była piękna, czas na chwilę się zatrzymał, ale tylko na dosłownie sekundę. Do domu wleciał Asesino i brutalnie wyrwał mnie w uścisku dwójki wikingów. Wow ale ten ptak ma siłę... - Asesino! Wiejemy!- krzyknąłem i ostotni raz spojrzałem na dziewczynę, bo później zniknąłem wraz z Asesino w mroku. (Nwm czy jastrzębie mają tyle siły by unieść człowieka, ale raczej tak...) Jastrząb wypuścił mnie ze swoich silnych szpon, przez cowylądowałem na ziemi przed czyimiś stopami... podniosłem głowę i ujrzałęm złego Bestiala. - Drago się z tobą policzy...- syknął, chwycił mnie za bluskę i zaciągnął do łódki. Nie chce nawet wiedzieć jaka kara mnie spotka... Dam dam dam i kończę oto w tym momencie, i plis nie zabijajcie mnie, bo Hiccstrid będzie... Ale może ni na długo... Powiadamiam, że Heathera też tu wystąpi ;) '' ''Dawajcie komciaki :3 O bosz... Jak ja się zagalopowałam z tym opkiem to uznacie mnie chyba za wariata... Ja już mam wszystko zaplanowane, napisany mam epilog i myślę już nawet czy napisać drugą część, więc tak na wszelki wypadek napisałam już prolog i wymyśliłam trochę XD Nieźle pojechałam co nie? ;) Może to moje zagalopowanie to was cieszy, bo będą dłuższe i cząstsze nexty ;D '' ''A teraz zapraszam na nexteł :D Wróciliśmy na wyspę. Przez całą drogę milczeliśmy, a ja za karę wiosłowałem do końca drogi. Nie dostawałem do tego jeść i pić, więc jeśli byłem spragniony musiałem pić słoną wodę z oceanu... Gdy tylko dobiliśmy do brzegu, Bestial chwycił mnie brutalnie za kołnież i pociągnął w stronę zapewne komnaty Drago... Nie próbowałęm się nawet wyrwać, sprzeciwiać. Wiedziałem, że na nic mi się to nie zda. U Drago... -Panie...- zaczął czarnowłosy.- Czkawka nie wykonał misji- oznajmił i spojrzał na mnie wzrokiem ,, Chętnie popatrzę, jak cierpisz" - Co?!- Drago uderzył pięścią w stół i wstał powoli. Jego twarz wyrażała tylko złość, wręcz furię. Wydawało się, że płonie ze złości... Bestial cofnął się zadowolony, że popatrzy sobie na moje cierpienie. zamknąłem oczy i spyściłem głowę czekając na karę. Po kilku sekundach mój podbródek został brutalnie uniesiony w górę, przez co zostałęm zmuszony do patrzenia we wściekłe oczy Drago... - Czy ty niemożesz zrobić czegoś pożądnie!!!!?- wrzasnął mi w twarz, tak głośno, że na chwilę ogłuchłem lekko. - J...J...Ja..- bełkotałem przerażony. - Milcz!!!!- krzyknął na całę gardło, że chyba go cała wyspa słyszała... Pfff... Na pewno słyszała. P€ścił mój podbródek, wziął zamach i uderzył mnie z całej siły. Uwaga!!! Sceny drastyczne... Syknąłem cicho z bólu. Po moim policzku płynęła wąska stróżka krwi. Drago chwycił mnie za gardło i rzucił z całej siły w ścianę. Zamiast jednak uderzyć w ścianę, uderzyłem w stojak na broń. Strasznie zaczęły boleć mnie plecy. Pozyłem, jak topór wbił mi się lekko w plecy, lekko ale boleśnie. Krwawdoń znów złapał mnie za gardło po czym rzuciłmną tak, że wylądowałem plecami do niego na klęczkach. Mój nauczyciel wziął do rąk bat i zaczął uderzać nim w moje plecy. Bolało okropnie. Czułem jak ciepła, lepka ciecz spływa po moich plecach. Chciało mi się krzyczeć, lecz nie będę kazywał bólu, nie przy tyhdwóch. Spojrzałem w stronę stojącego przy ścianie Bestiala. Uśmiechał się patrząc z frajdą, na to jak Drago biczuje mnie. Traciłem powoli siły. Krwawdoniowi widocznie znudziło się lanie batem, bo odrzycił go w bok i złapał mnie za potylicę, oraz podniósł w górę na wysokość swoich oczu. - Jeśli jeszcze raz się to powtórzy nie daruję ci!!- krzyknął, wyciągnął nóż i wbił mi go w bok. Syknąłem z bólu a potem widziałem tylko ciemność. Zemdlałem. 3. Przyjaźń od pierwszego wejrzenia Chyba każdy się domyśla kto dołączy do historii... A i jeszcze jedno. Nie rozpaczajcie mordeczki, nie zniszczę Hiccstrid, tylko pewne zdarzenia. Nie zabijajcie mnie , ale miałam po prostu taką wene... Ale do tego jeszcze dłuuga droga, więc do następnego nexta miśki ;) '' ''No hejcia! Żyjecie tam jeszcze ? XD Jeśli tak to zapraszam na next :D Syknąłem z bólu. - Jeszcze trochę, wytrzymaj Czkawka- Usłyszałem szept Astrid. Opatrywała mi rany, lecz najpierw przemywała je wodą czemu towarzyszyło szczypanie i pieczenie. - Nieźle cię potraktował.- zagadnęła- A tak wogóle to jak zbudziłeś wodza?- zadała pytanie nakładając kolejny bandaż. - Stanąłem na jakiejś desce, która na moje nieszczęście zaskrzypiała i w taki oto sposób zrąbałem misję- odpowiedziałem jej. - No dobra... czas opatrzyć ci ten bok...- oznajmiła po chwili mocząc szmatkę w zabarwionej krwią wodzie. - Uważaj będzie szczypać- uprzedziła mnie. Kiwnąłem głową. Astrid podeszła do mnie i zaczęła przemywać ranę. Szczypało mocno. Co jakiś czas syknąłem cicho z bólu.Dlaczego aż tak mnie ukarał? To wszystko przez tą głupią deskę... - Ała...-syknąłem spoglądając na blondynkę. - Przepraszam- powiedziała i poczęła ostrożniej przemywać ranę. Z tego co wiem przyprowadzili mnie do niej strażnicy bardzo poranionego i nieprzytomnego.... Kątem oka spojrzałem na przyjaciółkę. Sięgnęła po bandaż i zaczęła owijać mi nim głęboką ranę.Zajęło jej to chwilę. Wrzuciła zakrwawioną szmatkę do miski i sprawdziła jeszcze, czy niczego nie pominęła. - Skończone, ale będziesz miał sporo blizn staruszku- zaśmiała się stając na przeciw mnie. Przepraszam następna część nexta za niedługo, ale nie wiem, możliwe. Muszę kończyć pa :) ''Uwaga! Opowiadanie zostaje chwilowo zawieszone, ale nie zartwcie się bo na bardzo krótko. Nie mam za bardzo czasu pisać, do tego szkoła, nauka, biegi, szlaban... No cóż... Wrócę za niedługo :) Pa!!! Do następnego!! 'Hej misie żyjecie tam jeszcze? Blog zostaje odwieszony :] Zapraszam' - Skoro ja jestem stary, i ty jesteś w moim wieku to wychodzi na to, że ty też jesteś stara...- zażartowałem. - Wcale nie jestem w twoim wieku...- powiedziała, a ja spojrzałem na nią dziwnie- Jesteś przecież dwa miesiące starszy- zaśmiała się. Przewróciłem oczyma. Odwróciła się śmiejąc się głośno. Skorzystałem z okazji, złapałem za biodra z zamiarem podrzucenia jej do góry, jednak gdy tylko ją podniosłem rana na boku dała się we znak, przez co nie mogłem dać jej nauczki za wymądrzanie się... - Wszystko ok?- zapytała trochę przestraszona przytrzymując mnie za ramiona. - Tak jest dobrze...- wymusiłem lekki uśmiech i zdjąłem jej ręce z ramion. - Ty może lepiej się połóż?- popatrzyła się na mnie tym swoim troskliwym spojrzeniem. Westchnąłem i pokręciłem głową. - O nie, nie, nie droga pani- zacząłem- Mam się kłaść jak ci czegoś nie powiedziałem?- zblirzyłem się do niej tak, że nasze ciała prawie się stykały.- Dziękuję ci Astrid. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił...- wyszeptałem odgarniałąc jej grzywkę za ucho. Nasze twarze nagle poczęły się do siebie zbliżać. Nie trwało todługo, bo po chwili nasze usta złązyły się w krótkim pocałunku. Prawie natychmiast się od siebie oderwaliśmy. - Eee...- podrapałem się nerwowo po karku- Przepraszam cię- dodałem po kilku sekundach ciszy. - Nie to ja przepraszam- powiedziała szybko. Ta cisza robi się nie do wytrzymania... - Ja może już pójdę.- Nawet nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć, ą już jej nie było. Z ciężkim westchnięciem walnąłem się na łóżko i zacząłem myśleć nad dzisiejszym dniem. 'Może być tyle? Jakoś mi weny zabrakło... Sory. A teraz mi powiedzcie, no jeszcze długa droga, ale chciałabym wiedzieć, czy chcielibyście drugą część tego oto opowiadania. I piszcie szybko komy, bo chcę wiedzieć ile osób to czyta :]' 'Przepraszam mordeczki, że mnie tak długo nie było!!! Już nawet zapomniałam o czym piszę!!' 'No nie!' 'Ale tak czy inaczej wybaczcie mi, bo mam na wattpadzie 4 opowiadania, blogger też coś piszę i po prostu brak czasu, ochoty i pomysłu.' 'Ale bierzmy się do roboty.' 'Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze ktoś tu zagląda. Aha! Jest nowa okładka :) Podoba się?' Perspektywa Astrid. Nie no dziewczyno co to miało być?! To tylko twój przyjaciel rozumiesz? Ohh, nie wiem już co robić.... Czuję się dziwnie... Kocham go, ale nie kocham... Czyżby już kompletnie mi odbijało? No nie Astrid ogarnij się... Wszystko było ok dopóki się nie pocałowaliśmy. Ugh... Muszę z kimś porozmawiać... Ale z kim. Jedyną dziewczyną, której mogłabym o wszystkim opowiedzieć to Szpadka, ale ona jak to ona od razu wszystkim powie i cała wyspa będzie się z nas śmiała.... A ja nie chcę żeby ktoś śmiał się z Czkawki przeze mnie. Każdy ma do niego szacunek, bo jest najleprzy ze wszystkich i niby przez głupi pocałunek miałby ten szacunek stracić?! O nie, nie ma mowy! Przecież to nie jakiś koniec świata prawda? Co to tam całus z przyjacielem. Zapomni się i tyle. No przecież przyjaciele całować się mogą nie? Eee mniejsza z tym... Spróbowałam wyrzucić z pamięci zdarzenie, które miało miejsce kilka minut temu, ale jak zapomnieć o takim czymś? To tak jakbym miała zapomnieć o Czkawce, a to jest kompletnie niemożliwe.To mój najleprzy przyjaciel, jest inny niż reszta i ja po prostu wiem, że on mnie nie zostawi na lodzie. Nigdy. 'Sory, że taki krótki, ale wracam z bardzo długiej przerwy od jws wiki i muszę odnaleźć w swojej głowie folder z weną na to opowiadanie zatytuowany ,, Ven LSJ'' ''Może ktoś go gdzieś widział? XD'' Hej hello!! Pewnie nikt tego nie czyta, rozumiem. Ale chcę ogłosić, że to opko chyba nie będzie tutaj kontynuowane. :( Ale planuję na wattpad zrobić bardzo podobną wersję do tego opowiadania, pod tytułem ,, Horizon" ale jeszcze nie jestem pewna... Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie :) Bye :* Witajcie... Mam nadzieję, że ktoś czyta moje ciągłe ogłoszenia. Trochę trudno mi o tym mówić, ale nie wiem czy wgl będę kontynuować tą opowieść :( Tak bardzo przepraszam, ale naprawdę mam pustkę w głowie, wszystko co wyskrobię będę zapisywać na karttkach i jak na razie to zamiast rozdziałów będą tu umieszczane ogłoszenia... ''Ale brak weny nie jest jedynym powodem... Powiem wam to wszystko wprost... Moi rodzice się rozchodzą, przyjaciółka zaczęła się ciąć, a mój przyjaciel... Jest w szpitalu, omal nie umarł on ma naprawdę ciężko, również się tnie... Nie mogę spać po nocach, bo wydaje mi się, że ktoś w nim jest. Dopiero wczoraj (8.10.16) dowiedziałam się, że trafił do szpitala, stracił duzo krwi i jestem jeszcze w szoku po tym wszystkim...'' ''Wybaczcie... Mam nadzieję,że zrosumiecie.'' ''Odwiedźcie mnie: https://www.wattpad.com/user/ColdDarkness01'' ''Ludzie! Jest moc! Wracam do was kochani!'' ''Może nie za bardzo sie polepszyło to wszystko u mnie, ale zrozumiałam, że nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie, by pisać :3'' ''Mam nadzieję, że ten blog jest jeszcze czytany a nie zapomniany i taki sam i smutny jak ja :('' ''Ale już bez takich! Bierzemy się za next! :**'' ''Zapraszam na moje nowe opko ,, Give me life"'' '''Miesiąc później... Perspektywa Czkawki. Minął już miesiąc od pocałunku z Astrid, zawalonej misji i kary od Drago. Rany się goją, Drago już mam nadzieję się uspokoił, a Astrid... No cóż, jest tak jak dawniej. Zachowujemy się, jakby żadnego całusa nie było. Moim zdaniem to dobrze. Dzisiaj będzie walka ze smokami, ale ja jakiś taki nie do końca do tego przekonany... Rozbrzmiał róg, początek zajęć... Szybkim krokiem wyszłem ze swojego pokoju, po drodze na arenę dołączyła do mnie reszta. - Już nie mogę się doczekać!- zachwyvał się Smark. Przewróciłem oczami, papla o tym już od wczoraj... Kiedy wreszcie znaleźliśmy się na arenie na trubunach (jeśli można tak to nazwać) zobaczyliśmy Drago, jak zwykle z tym grymasem na twarzy. Dzisiaj stalowe, potężne drzwi pod tronem Drago niebezpiecznie drgały (nie wiem jak to nazwać) pod wpływem silnych uderzeń potężnego stworzenia. Mimo woli drgnąłem ze strachu słysząc nieznany ryk dochodzący zza drzwi. Spojrzałem po twarzach innych, również byli przestraszeni, nawet (o dziwo) Sączysmark. - Czkawka zostaje, reszta do mnie- rozkazał głośno. Poczułem na ramieniu delikatną dłoń. - Powodzenia Czkawka- szepnęła mi do ucha Astrid po czym z resztą grupy oddaliła się na trybuny. - Weź broń i tarczę- odezwał się Drago pokazując swoją włócznią na stojak z bronią. Powoli zbliżyłem się do niego i wybrałem topór oraz czerwoną tarczę. - Jesteś gotowy?- czarnowłosy pochwycił dzwignię obok jego tronu. Zrobiło mi się sucho w gardle. Nie byłem w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa, lecz w końcu dałem radę. - Tak- oznajmiłem. Zdołałem unieść tarczę i spojrzeć wyzywająco na bramę. Do moich uszu dotarł jeszcze jeden ryk i szczęk. Drzwi poczęły powoli się otwierać. W ciemności dostrzegłem wielkie, zielone oczy. Kiedy brama była już otwarta z głośnym rykiem z klatki wyskoczył czarny jak noc smok. Cofnąłem się widząc potężnego stwora. Smok rozprostował skrzydła wydając przy okazji krzyk bólu, pewnie długo ich nie używał. Następnie spojrzał na mnie. Jego wzrok zetknął się z moim. I nagle, jakby cały świat przestał istnieć. Poczułem w sobie siłę. Smocze źrenice powiększyły się i sam smok wydał cichy pomruk. Przez dłuższy czas nic do mnie nie docierało, ale w końcu ten hmmm... trans? minął. - Czkawka! Atakuj go!- darł się Drago. Potrząsnąłem głową zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z gadem. Smok również się otrząsnął, a jego źrenice znów stały się cienkie jak nitki. Przyjął postawę gotową do ataku i począł głośno warczeć. Coś było nie tak... Przestałem się kontrolować... Zamachnąłem się toporem. Gad odskoczył, ale ostrze broni przejechało po skórze na głowie smoka pozbawiając jej kilku łusek. Rozwcieczona bestia ryknęła i skoczyła w moją stronę. Machnęła swoją łapą, a ostre jak brzytwa pasury rozcięły mi lekko skórę na policzku. Po tym ponownie odskoczył. Wbił pazury w zimne podłoże na arenie. Poczułem jak wściekłość, gdy patrzę na tego gada rośnie. Uniosłem topór, a bestia przygotowała fioletowy pocisk, kiedy walkę przerwał Drago. - Dość!- czarny smok uniusł łeb i zastrzygł uszami (jeśli smoki tak wgl potrafią) po czym szybko wycofał się do swojej klatki. - A ty- zwrócił się w moją stronę.- Dobra robota- pochwalił mnie. - Wracajcie do swoich pokoi...- rzucił przez ramię. - Ale panie, a my?- zapytał Sączysmark. Czarnowłosy odwrócił się w jego stronę gwałtownie. - Wy następnym razem, teraz muszę pomyśleć..- mówiąc to poszedł najprawdopodobniej do swojej siedziby drapiąc się po brodzie. Reszta, zrezygnowana pogratulowała mi i wycofali do swoich siedzib. Ja na chwilę zostałem i kiedy upewniłem się, że jestem sam zbliżyłem sie do drzwi dzielących smoka od areny. Przyłożyłem dłoń do zimnej stali. Poczułem jak cała wściekłość, energia ze mnie ulatuje.Z westchnięciem przyłożyłem głowę do stali i zamknąłem oczy. Słyszałem ciche pomruki, warkoty, prychanie i głośny oddech. Po kilku chwilach odgłosy ucichły, więc i ja udałem sie do siebie. ''Szkoda, że nie wiesz, że jesteś obserwowany przez pomiot burzy... ''No i dzisiaj jeszcze wstawiłam next :) Podobał się? I jest nowa okładka, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :3 Papatki 4. Obserwator Myślicie czasem nad tym czy aby na pewno jesteście w danym pomieszczeniu sami? Ja wiele razy. Zawsze gdy wszyscy już spali, było cicho miałem dziwne uczucie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Trwało to długo, nadal trwa... Ale teraz to ignoruję. ,, A szkoda, że nie poznasz obserwatora..." Po wczoraj nie mogłem spać w nocy, co chwilę się budziłem, ciągle słyszałem ten nprzerażający warkot smoka i jego piękne ale zarazem groźne zielone oczy. Nie potrafię wymazać tego obrazu z pamięci, i pewnie nigdy nie dam rady... Leżę na łóżku i myślę. Jeszcze sporo czasu do kolejnych treningów... Więc mam czas. W pokoju jeszcze ciemno, czuje na sobie czyiś wzrok. Obserwator znów mnie nawiedza... Jak za każdym razem zignorowałem go i westchnąłem. Spojrzenie tego ,,czegoś'' nie ustępowało, czułem, że to ,,coś'' jeszcze uważniej mnie obserwuje niż zwykle... Szczerze to trochę się przestraszyłem... - Czemu mnie nękasz?- zapytałem szeptem, ale przez panującą ciszę mój szept wydawał się być krzykiem. Natychmiast przestałem na sobie czuć jakikolwiek wzrok, nie czułem nic. Nie słyszałem żadnego dzwięku co mnie niepokoiło. Po kilku minutach gapienia się w sufit ponownie ,,coś'' wlepiło we mnie wzrok.'' Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale jakoś mnie to rozweseliło... Guten Abend mordki! Jestem z nowym nextem! :3 Ta ,,radość" z faktu, że obserwator wrócił nie trwała długo. Po killku minutach znów zaczęło mnie męczyć to palące spojrzenie. Z powodu irytacji całą tą sytuacją warknąłem, jak smok, serio. Po tym poczułem, że to ,,coś" patrzy na mnie zdziwione. Zrobiłem coś nie tak? Nie mam pojęcia. Zdziwienie przerodziło się w coś rodzaju... hmmm... Skruchy? Tak, chyba tak. Teraz obserwator spoglądał na mnie ze skruchą. Było to dla mnie bardzo dziwne. Od tak długiego czasu obserwator gapi się na mnie inaczej, pierwszy raz oderwał wzrok. Zawsze gdy się zaczynał na mnie patrzeć, cały czas wlepiał we mnie wzrok, śledził każdy ruch. A znikał, gdy słychać było dzwon zwiastujący rozpoczęcie treningu, Równiutko. Dlatego to oderwanie wzroku było dla mnie niemałym zaskoczeniem. Tylko Astrid wie o obserwatorze, ale ona twierdzi, że to moja bujna wyobraźnia go stworzyła. Ale ja wiem swoje... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania